


it isn't that hard to believe (we're in heaven)

by mugezu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Love, We're All Friends Here, Weddings, everyone is happy and ignoring any deaths that may have happened, happiness, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugezu/pseuds/mugezu
Summary: hilda and marianne get married! everyone's invited.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	it isn't that hard to believe (we're in heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> happy wedding fic!!!! i took liberties because i can. i just wanted a delightful cute wedding fic between marianne and hilda with all their friends celebrating with them.

There was a slight bit of argument over whether it was to be a grand, country-wide event, almost like a royal wedding, or a small get-together featuring all of their old classmates. Ultimately Marianne and Hilda settled for inviting not only the deer but the rest of their year at the monastery as well, along with the remaining Knights of Seiros. While Hilda wasn’t nearly religious enough to ask for a priest officiating the ceremony, Marianne’s devotion to the goddess led them to ask Seteth, who had been working heavily on church reform, if he had time to help them out. “Anything for students of the most dramatic class to ever enter Garreg Mach,” he had replied, and immediately set out getting the famed, now-rebuilt cathedral ready for the event. The building had been restored as close to its former glory as could be, which was only possible with the help of Ignatz’s paintings. 

The main benefit of inviting as many friends as possible, Hilda decided, was that they didn’t have to pay for nearly anything to get done in preparation. Bernadetta reached out to them, saying she’d become more confident with her sewing lately, and offered to help with dresses for the day. Ashe and Mercedes had been gladly recruited on food and dessert duty. Flayn and Ignatz created a dynamic duo that decorated the cathedral spectacularly, with shining gold ribbon and beautiful calla lilies gracing every corner. Hilda and Marianne’s wedding fell on the cloudless and warm 13th day of the Great Tree Moon, a day when the flowers were starting to bloom and the birds were singing a bright and happy song, and nature seemed to come alive to celebrate their dear friend. 

Almost as if it were written in a storybook, the date was perfect – everyone invited was able to make it, including the professor, who, to paraphrase them, had people in order to make it so they could take a day or two off when necessary. Hilda arrived to the cathedral early on the morning of the day in order to make sure everything was set up and to be able to greet everyone who came. She was pretty sure – and she was good at these things – that the sociable class she had been a part of would get there as early as possible in order to do some catching up with the other members that they hadn’t seen in a while. The aforementioned helpers had been there just as early to make sure everything was set up fine, the food was as ready as possible, and everyone involved in the ceremony (read: Hilda and Marianne) were prepared. 

Hilda’s intuition had been scarily right. Minutes after she herself had arrived on the scene, a certain purple-headed recently-inducted Count showed up, dressed to a T as he always was, bearing – instead of his usual rose – a matching lily on his attire. No one had even told him about the decorations, as far as Hilda knew. He was just like that sometimes. 

“Long time no see, Mr. Count Gloucester!” She sang in the teasing voice she had grown accustomed to using on him, giving him an affectionate hug. “Little early, aren’t you! I just got here, jeez.” 

Lorenz blushed at the title, having only taken over the position as head of his territory a few months ago. “Oh please, Hilda, do refrain from addressing me so politely. We are close friends, after all,” he chided. “And please, I am to be as prudent as possible. I am aware you have invited the entire class, and I would like to spend as much time greeting as possible! I am sure I will be as popular today as I was in our school days.” Hilda rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever you say,” she sighed with a smile on her face. “Man, were we all just so glad when your dad finally bit it. Couldn’t stand that old bat anymore.”

Lorenz nodded, letting out an exasperated sigh. “You’re telling me, I had to put up with him in the years after the war ended! Goddess, he would not just stop going off about the wrong decisions the professor made regarding the nation, and how Claude ‘was abandoning his roots’, whatever that means, but illness decided to be a friend and take him from us. I plan on running the territory a lot differently than he did.”

“And thank the goddess for that!” Hilda agreed. “Enough of political talk, though. Tell me, with your eye for good design, how do you think Ignatz and Flayn did? I really wasn’t sure how confident I was in her ability to decorate, but she did most of the planning, actually! I was quite surprised, and I think it turned out beautifully.”

“Well, you know how we’re all fans of gold,” Lorenz laughed. “But I must agree. The lilies were a lovely addition. I especially love how the ribbon strung on the pillars have flowers woven in. I must find them soon, and give them my thanks for making my dear friends’ day so beautiful.” He wiped away a fake tear at the last line. “Now tell me, where is your dear beloved? I must give her my congratulations and regards, it has been so long since I have visited her!”

“She should be here soon! She’s just visiting the stables, because she hasn’t changed one bit since we all first met. Don’t worry, I’ll tell her to come see you right away. Now go see Flayn and Ignatz, I see Lysithea and I have to go make sure she got dressed up all nice.” Hilda shooed Lorenz away and headed for the entrance to the chapel to greet the young one in question. “Lysithea! You look so beautiful and grown up all dressed and made up like this,” she cooed as an older sister would. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Grown up? Hilda, you do realize I’m twenty-three now, I know what a dress is,” Lysithea said, pushing Hilda off of her without any malice behind her actions or words. 

“Yes, but I’m twenty-six. I’m OLDER. You’re still a baby!” Lysithea rolled her eyes and gave in to Hilda’s hug. 

“It’s nice to see you, Hilda.” 

“You too, girl. How have you been? Fatigue been keeping you down still?” Hilda asked carefully, searching for any signs of tiredness. 

“No, it’s actually been quite manageable lately. Linhardt’s research, when he has the time and energy for it, has been incredibly helpful in managing my symptoms,” Lysithea reported with a small smile. “And while my parents have never been that well off, Lorenz was kind enough – who would have thought I would ever say those words about him – to lend a carriage to help me make the journey here.”

“Pfft, you know he’s always had a kind soul! It was just hiding behind that haircut,” Hilda chided with a laugh, bringing Lysithea with her. “Anyways, Marianne was supposed to be getting here soon, I assume she just got caught up talking with the horses. Wanna go get her for me?”

“I would be delighted. I will be right back!” With that, Lysithea was off to the stables. Just in time for Hilda to be greeting more guests, as Annette came barging through the entrance to engulf her in a hug. 

“Oh my goddess, Hilda! It’s been soooo so long since we’ve seen each other! I’m so happy to see youuu,” Annette sang to her. Behind her, Sylvain and Ingrid chuckled, and Felix rolled his eyes. They’d made a long trip from Kingdom territory to make it for the special day, something Hilda would never admit to being incredibly touched by. She returned Annette’s embrace before giving the same treatment to the rest of the crew, even deigning to allow Sylvain to kiss her on the cheek as greeting and Felix to escape with just a half-hug. 

"Looking as lovely and as young as ever, Hilda, not a day over twenty-five,” Sylvain spoke in the charming tone that he somehow never lost the ability to use. “I heard Bernadetta made you ladies’ dresses herself? As usual, her work is stellar.”

Hilda nodded vehemently. “I can’t believe she hid this talent from us for so long! But I know how hard it can be to step up like that, so I forgive her, especially since she made them so beautiful.” Hilda gave a little twirl in her short white dress embellished with gold lining, ribbons glinting in the light of the sun. “She got here early in case of emergency with the dresses, and to see everyone, so you should go find her! I was surprised that she could be so helpful, what with her books being so successful and all, but I’m thankful nonetheless!” She pointed in the direction of Bernadetta in the cathedral, busy admiring some flowers. “Ashe and Mercedes, my literal heroes, have also been here since early preparing food. We truly owe them our lives,” she added, earning a laugh from the other Kingdom members. “Finally, Lysithea is on her way back from the stables with Marianne in tow, so you can extend your congratulations to my lovely fiancée in a couple minutes.” With that, the four of them went off into the cathedral to greet their other friends, and Hilda turned back to the entrance to check for anyone else arriving. 

“Hmm…” she started muttering to herself, making a mental list of who has yet to arrive. “Dorothea and Petra were meant to arrive in Fodlan a few days ago, so that shouldn’t make them late… speaking of that, if anyone’s gonna be late, my money’s on Leonie and Raphael… Ferdinand said he’d tag along with Linhardt and Caspar on their way, and while I trust Linhardt with directions when he’s having a good day, we don’t know… and goddess, Claude, you couldn’t have sent ANY letter telling us how or when you’re going to get here? Some house leader you are.” He had sent them a letter confirming, many times, that he would be there, but no word of his ever reassured Hilda, she had known him too long. 

As if summoned, the annoyingly beautiful couple comprised of the reigning queen of Brigid and her wife rounded the corner, appearing in Hilda’s view and brightening her up immediately. Petra had returned to Brigid to assume the throne about a year and a half after the war, having remained to help with reparations until her grandfather passed, and Dorothea had unsurprisingly gone and stayed with her. Their love was one that was known throughout all of the students of Garreg Mach, lovingly envied by all, and according to Dorothea’s letters to Hilda, it had only grown stronger throughout their time in Brigid. It was something everyone was glad to see, a glimmer of light peeking out from the cracks left by the war, giving them hope that good would continue to come. 

Hilda couldn’t help herself from running a little forward to greet her old friends, wrapping them both in a strong hug with arms built from carrying an axe around for years. “You look lovelier than ever, you guys! I’ve missed you so much.” 

Petra returned the hug with as much if not more gusto, smiling enough to reach her ears. “It is wonderful to be hearing of your wedding to Marianne, Hilda. I am happy to be seeing you as well! It has been too long. Thank you much for the sending of the invite. I would miss… would not have missed it for the world.”

Dorothea nodded in agreeance with her wife. “It’s so great to be back here in Fodlan, and at the academy! Why, I haven’t seen our friends in so long, I’m as happy as a clam to have made it. I know you told me that everyone else was able to make it, so I can’t wait to see them either! Ah, the post-wedding feast is going to be so fun…”

“And you know it’s going to have good food, too!” Hilda laughed. “I won’t keep you two from seeing everyone else, so go on in and have fun. Linhardt, Caspar, and Ferdinand should be here soon, they weren’t coming from far!” She told them. “Hopefully…” she added under her breath. 

“Oh, dear, I wonder how Ferdie’s been…” Dorothea trailed off as she headed into the cathedral.

Luckily, Hilda’s worries were unfounded, as the next guests to arrive rounded out the Black Eagles. Caspar and Linhardt had been traveling around Fodlan for the years after the war ended, but had been close by and near Aegir territory when they received the invitation, and so scooped up their noble friend and started towards the monastery. Hilda made sure to give Linhardt her utmost thanks for helping Lysithea out with her illness, to which he responded that while he certainly didn’t wish ill will on anyone, especially a friend, it wasn’t so bad to have something to do research on when possible. Ferdinand, ever with his pompous yet sincere tone, wished Hilda congratulations on her marriage and headed inside with his classmates.

Along with a few more Golden Deer, someone… important was missing. The professor hadn’t come through the gates to the cathedral yet, and while they had given good and trustworthy word that they would attend the wedding and post activities, there had been no sign of them. Hilda was quite honestly a little worried, as even though all of the students of the former class were quite close, the professor was like a special glue that held them all even tighter together. It just wouldn’t be the same without them, and after Leonie and Raphael arrived, Hilda would go inquire to Seteth if he had heard anything from them recently. 

Speaking of the chaotic duo, they had just arrived. Neither Leonie nor Raphael had deigned to dress up for the event, which Hilda begrudgingly adored about them, as it just matched their personalities so well. Maya, now well into her teens, was the only elegant looking one between the three, making up for where her brother failed to rise to the occasion. Hilda greeted the young girl with a hug, having grown close in the couple of years since they’d met. Turning to her former classmates, Raphael picked her up and twirled her around, as was custom whenever they saw each other. “Now, how did you two end up traveling here together?” 

Leonie laughed, realizing that because her mercenary lifestyle had her traveling all around Fodlan, it seemed quite unlikely that she’d be close enough to any one of them to come with them to the wedding. “Well, I just so happened to be visiting Raphael and Maya here to help them out with their restaurant for a bit when the invitation came! So I stuck around for a bit until it was time to leave, and here we are.” 

“Yep! Leonie’s been a great help. Did you know she’s a good cook? I can’t believe she hid that from me while we were at the academy!” Raphael exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. 

Leonie chuckled. “Raph, you never asked!”

“These are the kinds of things you tell people, Leonie!”

Hilda laughed watching her friends bicker. “I’m glad to hear the restaurant’s been going well, Raphael. Marianne and I will come visit soon after we’ve returned, promise!”

Raphael looked around curiously. “Where is Marianne, by the way? I wanted to talk to her about the animals we see around!”

Hilda tilted her head to the side in confusion herself. “You know, she should have been here by now, actually. Lysithea was supposed to go get her from the stables a while ago, and it’s not that far of a journey… anyways, guys, you wouldn’t believe who we’re still waiting for!” 

“Who?”

“The professor and Claude! Now, Claude I don’t even know if he’ll be able to make it, considering how vague he was in his response, but the professor… I have no clue where they are!” Hilda sighed. 

“Silly Hilda, I see the professor in the cathedral behind you! They’re talking with Seteth and Flayn!” Raphael laughed, and him and Leonie went in to greet the rest of their classmates.

Hilda turned around with a jolt. Sure enough, the professor was standing past the pews, in light conversation with the saintly family. How in the world had they come in without her knowing? She had been guarding the entrance to the cathedral for almost two hours now, and as far as she knew there were no other entrances. With a sigh, she chalked it up to the professor having mysterious ways about pretty much just everything they did. She’d have to catch up with them after greeting the rest of the guests… which was just Claude. 

The sound of footsteps took Hilda out of her thoughts. Lysithea had finally returned with Marianne in tow, and Hilda took in the sight of her soon to be wife in her wedding day dress, a calf-length piece decorated with the same golden ribbon as Hilda’s, except with pink flowers instead of baby blue… and also some dirt? 

Now that she was paying attention, Hilda noticed a look of shame on Marianne’s face, her head down as if she had done something wrong. “I, um… well… I just got so caught up in talking with the horses, and I kneeled down to be closer with Dorte as he was reclining, and I just didn’t notice, and now I ruined Bernadetta’s beautiful dress, and our day won’t be as nice…”

Her head was still hung, but after a short moment of silence, Hilda began to laugh as she never had before, lovingly amazed at how in character this was for her fiancée. “Oh my goddess, Marianne! That’s so you! Of course you had to talk with Dorte more and got your dress dirty that way… Wow, I love you so much!”

Marianne raised her head to stare at Hilda with a shocked expression. “So… you’re not mad?”

Hilda took Marianne’s hands in her own and swung them around. “I could never be mad at you, silly! It doesn’t matter to me if our dresses are pristine, or if the decorations are perfectly placed, or even that we have either of them! All I need to be happy is you!” 

Marianne blushed, the red showing up heavily on her pale skin. “You know I feel the same about you.”

“I sure do!” Hilda wrapped the taller girl in a short hug and turned to the cathedral. “Now, do you want to go see everyone who’s come just for us? They’re dying to say hi again. They miss you!”

Her girlfriend smiled sheepishly. “I would be honored.” 

Before they were able to walk their way in, the distant sound of what Hilda recognized as the flapping of wyvern wings rang out in the air. 

“Oh no, he did not…” 

Sure enough, Claude, balancing precariously on his trusty white wyvern, descended magnificently from the sky in the most dramatic, and therefore most fitting, way possible, landing in front of the two girls with the largest smile they’d seen on his face in… almost ever. Hilda shook her head in disbelief, marching up to the wyvern without an inch of fear of the grand leader of Almyra, and was just about to ready to chew his head off when he dismounted with a simple box in his hands. 

“Ugh, Claude, did you know how worried I was that we wouldn’t have these in time? Be a little more responsible next wedding you’re attending,” Hilda scolded, taking the box from him and walking back to Marianne.

“It’s nice to see you for the first time in years too, Hilda!” Claude smiled with a thumbs up before holding his arms out to both girls. Marianne returned the hug immediately, with Hilda shaking her head before joining. “Man, am I glad to see you guys at such an event. I cannot begin to explain how long I’ve been waiting for this invitation. Now you didn’t tell me in the letter, who asked first? Wait, let me guess. Hilda, you’re more outspoken and a planner. But Marianne can be dangerously spontaneous and has lots of thoughts that we don’t know about! Wow, this is hard. My final guess… Hilda!” Marianne laughed her small, cute laugh as he dragged on, shaking her head. 

“Actually, Claude… it was me. Are you proud?” She asked with a sheepish smile. 

“Immensely!” 

Hilda watched the two of them hug again with a fond smile. While they continued to talk, Hilda peeked into the box Claude had given her. While she was definitely, as was her profession, in charge of designing their official rings, she had sent them to Claude behind Marianne’s back in order to fit them with beautiful gold gemstones harvested from Almyra’s side of the mountains. Hilda, in all of her joking, put an incredibly amount of trust in Claude, and as usual, it had paid off. She couldn’t wait to gift Marianne her ring at the ceremony, which… was meant to be starting soon!

“Oh goddess, Marianne! We gotta go inside! Claude, you can just walk in with us. I know your wyvern knows her way to the stables. But the ceremony’s starting in a few minutes and it would look SO bad if we were late to our own wedding!” Hilda pulled Marianne and Claude’s hands and rushed them into the cathedral, where the rest of their classmates were waiting. 

-

The ceremony, for all its officiality, was rather short. It was simply Seteth reciting some old church verses, asking them if they would remain dedicated to each other for the rest of their lives, and then asking for the rings. Hilda would never forget the look on Marianne’s face when she brought out the intricately wrapped stones, a mixture of pure, unadulterated surprise that quickly softened into appreciation, love, and the emotion Hilda most often wished for Marianne to have, content happiness. Marianne said her “I do’s” with watery eyes, Hilda with a beaming smile on her face. The professor, in all their mysteriousness, looked on with a small smile from a special place on the altar. Leonie and Raphael were crying on each other throughout almost the entire shebang, Lorenz unaffectedly handing them each a handkerchief. Claude, in all his strangeness, watched them with the look of a proud dad. Lysithea was stone-faced, which meant that she was hiding her happiness for them, and Ignatz too was wiping away tears. 

After the ceremony, the feast took place in Garreg Mach’s old dining hall, where so many relationships had been forged and strengthened. Music was played, songs were sung (by Dorothea and Annette), and those same relationships were looked back on with nothing but fond memories, as this was a time for happiness, something that all of the students and old staff agreed on. Ashe and Mercedes were hailed as the heroes of the day, especially by Lysithea as she gathered multiple pieces of cake on her plate. Hilda and Marianne watched the festivities with tired but fond looks from their special table throughout the night, Marianne even feeling confident enough to suggest they go out and dance with all the happy music playing. 

It was a fact well known among that class that effort and hard work were never Hilda’s strong suit. It was just a fact of life. Except for one case. What she would never reveal to anyone is how dedicated she had been, after being at the academy for just a short while, to making friends with her classmates, and keeping those friendships as close to her heart as possible, especially her growing closeness to the shy, closed-off blue-haired girl that only seemed to open her heart to horses. Hilda never would have guessed what life-changing feelings were in store for her that first time she had to clean the library for Marianne. She’d been through war with this girl, now her wife for always and forever, and she’d go through whatever necessary again for her. As she watched a blue braid swing about to a lilting tune, she thought to herself, maybe hard work was worth it if it led to a heaven like this.


End file.
